Summer Blues or Greens
by AranelLalaith
Summary: When Hermione goes home for the holiday's she's looking forward to spending some fun, quality time with heer family. But when Dumbledore arrives on her families doorstep, with a scary proposition, her parents just can't say no! full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summer Blues... or greens?

Summary: When Hermione goes home for the holiday's she's looking forward to spending some fun, quality time with her family: Her loving parents, her annoying, but sweet, twin brother Liam And her adorable baby brother Joshua. Not to mention she's got lots of catching up to do with her muggle best mates Kodie Ryans and James Taylor. But when Dumbledore arrives on her families doorstep, with a scary proposition, her parents just can't say no!! Will Hermione find a way to make it work or will she be stuck with the summer *ahem* blues.

Rating: K (for now, I'm not sure where, exactly, I'm going with the story so it may change.)

Pairings: Ah, its a surprise. Try and guess, the first person to get it right will get a preview of whatever chapter is after the one where they guess. God that was complicated.

A/N. I'm reposting all my stories and adding a new chapter to them all (hopefully) If you want to know why my updates have been shameful, check my profile. Also, I don't own anything that you recognise from the HP books, our dear old Joanne does, and I'm not making any money out of this story. (If I was I might force myself to update it once in a while :) )

Lalaith xx

Chapter One: There's no place like home

I just can't wait to get home. I have been fidgeting all the way home on the Hogwart's Express and Harry and Ron keep looking at me like I'm a Nargle, or that's how Luna put it anyway. They keep asking me if I feel sick and even Ginny's been sending me weird looks. But, the truth is, I just can't wait to get home for the summer!

Not that Hogwarts isn't great but, what with the tournament and Voldemort's return, the last year has been pretty hectic and I really do need a break. Not to mention the fact that next year is OWL's year and I think everyone could do with a break before we have to start studying for the exams. I've decided I'm going to start studying as soon as I go back to school, and I'm going to make sure Harry and Ron do to, this next year is just so important and I'm not having my best friends neglecting there studies! But for now I'm just looking forward to six weeks of fun and relaxation.

Gosh, I've told you so many reasons for being exited about the holidays and I've forgotten to mention the most important one. I'm really looking forward to seeing my family and friends. Muggle friends, of course, I see my magical ones for most of the year anyway. Last holidays my mum had a baby, so now I have a little baby brother called Joshua, Josh for short. I only saw him for a few day's and he's so adorable. I miss him so much.

Liam is lucky that he gets to stay at home all year, he gets to see Mum, Dad and Josh whenever he wants. Liam is my slightly annoying twin brother, but I love him to pieces no matter how much we argue. I probably shouldn't say Liam's lucky as I know he would do anything to be able to go to Hogwarts, and so would I but it's just that sometimes I miss my family so much. Until I got my Hogwarts letter, with us being twins, me and my brother had never been apart even at school. We were even going to go to the same High School, but Mum and Dad said I should go to Hogwarts and learn how to be more individual.

Now, I'll get back to the subject of my friends, Kodie Ryans and James Taylor. Kodie and Jay have been my friend since primary school and I absolutely love them to pieces. They were there when I got my Hogwarts letter so they know all about Hogwarts and they are my, and Liam's I suppose, best friends and always will be.

Yes, yes. I know what your going to ask. If I had to choose, who would it be Harry and Ron or Kodie and Jay. My only answer to that question that I care for them all equally and I would, thank God, never have to make that decision. Awww... I'm a spoilsport aren't I? Anyway, were just pulling into the station now! I'll see them soon, I can't wait. I'll just say a quick goodbye to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna and then it's out through the barrier to see my family!


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Blues... or greens?

Summary: When Hermione goes home for the holiday's she's looking forward to spending some fun, quality time with her family: Her loving parents, her annoying, but sweet, twin brother Liam And her adorable baby brother Joshua. Not to mention she's got lots of catching up to do with her muggle best mates Kodie Ryans and James Taylor. But when Dumbledore arrives on her families doorstep, with a scary proposition, her parents just can't say no!! Will Hermione find a way to make it work or will she be stuck with the summer *ahem* blues.

Rating: K (for now, I'm not sure where, exactly, I'm going with the story so it may change.)

Pairings: Ah, its a surprise. Try and guess, the first person to get it right will get a preview of whatever chapter is after the one where they guess. God that was complicated.

Chapter Two: Meet the Family

You have no idea haw good it feels to walk through that barrier and see my family there, all smiling and happy to see me. You probably think I'm weird because, I mean, most kids would do anything to get away from they're parents or they're annoying siblings, but I guess my family's just weird. I mean besides the fact that I'm a witch, which probably counts as weird on most people's terms.

What I really mean is that yes, we have our arguments, but that's mainly just teasing each other, we never really shout at each other. I all my fourteen (nearly fifteen!) years I have never once heard my parents argue and it wasn't until I went around to my best friend Jay's house in year 3 and heard his mum and dad yelling at each other that I even realised that anyone's parents did argue. I then asked Kodie whether her parents argued and she said "not any more, they got divorced" and I was so shocked because I thought that only happened on TV. I suppose that shows you that people can be so smart in some ways, but quite naïve in others. Thankfully, Jay's parent did usually get along and I just saw them on a bad day so his parents are still together happily.

Gosh, I really do go on with myself don't I, my parents probably don't know what to think, looking at me stood here in my own little world staring at them. Awww, Josh is there in my mothers arm's grinning to himself, he's so adorable. I'm walking over to them and Liam is looking at me with his eyebrows raised. He's probably thinking 'what on earth does Emmie think she is doing, the weirdo.' And no, that's not some twin telepathy thing I just did then, just common sense. He's so predictable that anyone would be able to guess what he's thinking.

"Hiya everybody" I lock my arms around my mum, Kaitlynn, and she hugs me back with one arm, keeping hold of Josh with the other.

"Hey kid, How was school?" that was my Dad, Alexander, although most people just call him Alex.

"Fine, old man. How's the job? Retiring soon?" What? If he's going to patronise me he should expect me to bite back!

"Hey, we'll have less of that cheek young lady," he was trying to sound scary, but I don't think it works when your laughing and smiling at the same time. Somehow, it spoils the illusion of anger, don't you think? I asked him that and he just told me that I wouldn't like him when he's angry so I accused him of being the hulk and that shut him up. I wonder... has he got something to tell me?

Anyway, then my brother said "Hey, little sis, looking forward to me beating your butt at tennis?"

Urgh... 'little sis' he loves calling me that, just because he was born eleven minutes before me he thinks he has the right to act like a big brother. Then again, its okay, I always get back at him by saying 'hey, you might older than me but I'm taller than...' hang on a minute! He's taller than me! He has never been taller than me. Its always been that way: He's the oldest, I'm the tallest. Stupid hormones, why do guys have to grow so bloody tall? It's just not fair! Last time I was at home I still had a good few centimetres on him and now I just come up to his nose, he is never going to let me live this down!

So instead of the usual 'I'm taller than you' I reply with,

"as if, you could never beat me at tennis because you know I'm just better than you in _everything_" Okay, so maybe that's not true. Liam gets just as good results as I do, even if we don't do the same subjects and to be honest were probable pretty evenly matched opponents when it comes to tennis. We both absolutely love it and its become a sort of tradition, every holidays when I get home from school he challenges me to a game of tennis. Of course it ends up as more than one game but we always play in the holidays.

It's probably time we started going home so I ask if I can hold Josh on the way to the car and we set off towards the entrance of the station. Six weeks of home, I can't believe how lucky I am!

* * *

A/N. Please review if you liked it, or tell me how you think I could improve. Can I just ask, when is Hermione's Birthday? It is the 19th of September isn't it. Because that's where I got the fourteen nearly fifteen from and I wanted to make sure it was right.


	3. Character Profiles: The Grangers

Character Profiles: The Grangers

A/N. Just thought that people might like an idea of what Hermione's family look like. This is the profiles for the Grangers but as more characters get introduced into the story I'll do their profiles as well. For the Dates of Birth bear in mind that this story is set in August, 1994. So the characters aren't as old as they sound.

* * *

Hermione's Dad:

Full Name: Alexander Thomas Granger

Nickname: Alex

D.O.B: 30.11.53

Blood-Status: Muggle

Occupation: Dentist

Hair: Short, brown.

Eyes: Brown.

Height: 6 foot 2/ 1.88 meters

* * *

Hermione's Mum:

Full Name: Kaitlynn Anne Granger (née Evesson)

Nickname: Lynn

D.O.B: 12.3.55

Blood-Status: Muggle

Occupation: Dentist

Hair: Curly, Medium length, Reddish brown hair.

Eyes: Crystal Blue

Height: 5 foot 10/ 1.78 meters

* * *

Hermione's Twin Brother:

Full Name: Liam James Granger

Nickname: Liam

D.O.B: 19.09.79

Blood-Status: Wizard (He can actually do magic but for some reason he never got a place in a school, he doesn't know he can do magic though, but he will find out during the story), Muggle-born

Occupation: Student at Willow Green High School. Hermione was supposed to go with him until she got her Hogwart's letter.

Hair: Curly, Longish, brown hair. (think Nick Jonas' hair)

Eyes: Brown

Height: 6 foot/ 1.83 meters

* * *

Hermione:

Full Name: Hermione Jane Granger

Nickname: Emmie

D.O.B: 19.09.79

Blood-Status: Witch, Muggle-born

Occupation: Student at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hair: Curly, Medium length, Reddish Brown (It's not frizzy any more, she found the right conditioner... lol)

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5 foot 9/1.75 meter

* * *

Hermione's Baby Brother:

Full Name: Joshua Jared Granger

Nickname: Josh

D.O.B: 26.05.94

Blood-Status: Unknown. His parents are muggles but both his siblings posses magic, therefore he could grow up to be either a muggle or a muggle-born wizard.

Occupation: N/A

Hair: Reddish-brown

Eyes: Crystal Blue

Height: Unknown (I don't have a clue what the average size of a two/three month old baby. Just guess.)


End file.
